Little Duckling
by Froggychad
Summary: Kakuzu has a lot to deal with...but now he has to deal with a kid following him around. OC story, don't like don't read. Rated T for Hidan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, you bastard! Can't we stop for a bit? We've been walking for hours!" Hidan was yelling at the miser ahead of him. They had just finished a mission and were to report back to the base soon. However, the base was considerably far from their current location. Being the man he is, Kakuzu doesn't waste time. Time is money, he would say, and if you waste time, you waste money; so they continued on.

Thick, grey storm clouds rolled in and a crack and boom of thunder and lightning gave the signal to stop for the night. The two stopped in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The thick trees could offer shelter and a river wasn't too far either; they could catch some fish for a meal. Hidan groaned and started complaining about how he hated camping. As the elder was about to tell him to shut up for hundredth time, the voice of their leader rang through.

_Time for a meeting. NOW. _Wow, real blunt, isn't he? The two sighed and took a place on two large boulders in the clearing, sadly, in the midst of the shower. Sitting Indian style, the two held a hand sign and met up at the meeting.

With the hood of her dark blue jacket up, Chikusa walked more slowly, savoring the shower. Obaa-chan said she had to be home before dinner but the nine-year-old would take her time. Not that she was a bad kid; it's just that she enjoyed messing around in the forest. Many of the villagers were too cautious that there could be rogues or kidnappers in the forest, but not Chikusa. She stopped when she heard some rustling, seeing a small rabbit sniffing around, just outside where the forest grew thick. The girl's jade eyes sparkled at the adorable creature and slowly walked toward it to see how soft the tan fur was. However, the rabbit hopped off through the bushes.

"Ah, wait! Come back, Usagi-san!" Chikusa hopped over the bushes and ran in whatever direction she thought the rabbit went. After almost twenty minutes of rabbit hunting, she spotted a clearing. She peeked through the dripping branches; two people with dark cloaks with a blood red cloud pattern sat in the middle, looking as if they were praying. Chikusa noticed how the rain was soaking the two to the bone. Feeling the need to help, she hopped into the clearing. Chikusa hummed in thought until she beamed. She gathered some large twigs and tree limbs that were twice her height. She stuck one end of each limb in the soft dirt. She began weaving the twigs to make a makeshift tarp for cover. She smiled at her work. Survival training sure was handy!

She went inside, wanting a closer look at the two strangers. One was young looking but had slicked back silver hair and a weird looking pendant hanging from his neck where the collar of his cloak was open to show his well-built chest. But what caught her eye was the scratch through his headband. A rogue?

She walked around to the other. His face was covered by a dark mask but she could see his dark, mocha skin. He wore a head cover with his head band; again, this person had a scratch though it. Chikusa hummed in thought, not showing the least bit of fear. She looked outside the metal shelter to see a three-bladed red scythe. The sparkle in her eyes was like that of a curious animal. She carefully padded over to the large weapon. It was probably one of theirs, she thought. They wouldn't want it getting wet and rusty so she heaved it up, noting how heavy it was. After some time, she was able to get it inside the shelter.

Chikusa beamed at another thought.

"Maybe I can start a fire and get them some food," She thought out loud, "Travelers, rogue or not, should get a proper meal every now and then." The rain had thankfully lightened up and she knew that the fish were most likely making their way down the river and following the current. She quickly headed out to get everything prepared.

Hidan groaned and cracked his neck. Geez, he hated doing that for so long. And in the middle of a storm too. He felt his cloak to see just how soaked he was and had a look of surprise. Funny, he would've thought he be soaked into next week after a storm like that but found he was drying already. He turned his to Kakuzu only to notice as his partner did the twig and tree limb shelter built over them.

"What the fuck?" The Jashinist stood up from his spot on the boulder, just as confused as the miser.

Kakuzu snapped his head over to the entrance when he heard a humming sound and could smell a fire. He took a quick glance at Hidan and both gave a curt nod. The miser went to the edge of the shelter to see who it was. To his surprise, it wasn't an enemy but a kid. He couldn't really tell if it was a boy or girl. He was guessing girl by pitch of the humming. She had a choppy bob haircut and wore an oversized dark blue hoodie and black shorts and matching shoes. She appeared to be making a fire, humming a subtle tune, unaware of his and his partner's presence. She plucked a fish from the net sitting beside them, placing it mouth first on a twig and planting in the ground, angled over the now crackling fire. The other three followed the first.

The miser stepped out quietly as any ninja could, furrowing his brow in confusion. But Hidan had to go and open his mouth.

"It's just a brat!" He said, non-too quietly, startling the kid to their feet. At first he would expect the kid to scream but she just smiled and bounced over.

"I hope you guys are okay with fish to eat." The kid said and bounced back over to the fire to check on their supposed meal. Had this kid never heard of the phrase, "Don't talk to strangers"? Hidan raised a silver eyebrow and took a seat next to the kid.

"Why the hell are you in the fucking forest making food for fucking strangers, kid?" Hidan asked in his usual string of curses. The kid turned each fish to cook the other side until she replied.

"What's so wrong about helping strangers? Besides, I like you guys." This caught both of them off guard. Had this kid no intuition on people? For one thing, Hidan had a big-ass scythe and Kakuzu was scary enough if you made eye contact with his stern look.

"My name is Mamoi Chikusa by the way." The kid plucked a perfectly cooked fish from the fire and handed it to Hidan who took it out of his own hunger. The miser sighed and sat on the opposite side of Chikusa. He still couldn't process how this kid's brain worked…youth these days. Another fish was plucked from the fire and given to the elder who somewhat hesitantly took it.

"Sooooo," Chikusa brought her knees up to her chest, arms resting on top, "What's you guy's names?" They both paused and stared at Chikusa. Hidan, as _shocking_ as it may be, spoke first.

"I'm Hidan, brat." He took another wolf bite from the poor fish. Chikusa turned to Kakuzu, smiling as if some secret were to be told.

"Kakuzu…" The kid was in awe for some reason. That damned smile just seemed to be permanent. She began telling them about her small village not far from here and about Obaa-chan as well as her inn. At the mention of an inn, Hidan paused.

"An inn?" He seemed to be in thought by this. Chikusa nodded and told them about all the nice people and how yummy the food was.

"…WHY THE FUCK ARE WE OUT HERE IF THERE'S A DAMN INN NEARBY!" The sudden outburst from the priest made the resident birds fly off.

"I thought travelers and rogues were supposed to live off the land." Chikusa pondered. Hidan tore off the last bit and threw the twig in the fire, "I can ask Obaa-chan if you both can stay for the night." She had her palms together, practically glowing at the thought.

"Inns are expensive and we could attract unwanted attention." Kakuzu stated, not even taking a bite from his fish. Not that he didn't like fish, just didn't want to freak the kid out with his stitches. At his statement, Chikusa shook her head.

"Not to worry, 'Kuzu-san," His eye twitched at the nickname while Hidan just smirked, "Obaa-chan's inn is in a town far from any main village and I can pay the overnight fee for you guys." They stared at the brat in disbelief. She would pay for them so they could spend the night? Without any further argument, Hidan stood up and got his scythe.

"Well, let fucking go then!" That only pumped up Chikusa even more so. She put out the fire and led the way on the trail outside the thick forest. As she led them up the path, she jumped over small puddles and kicked small stones. By the time they reached the small village, the clouds had split up to show the growing night and small, shimmering stars. Chikusa pointed to a tall maroon bath house at the edge of the village.

"That's the place, 'Kuzu-san." It was then that it hit him. A while back, their leader had become good friends with an inn owner that promised to shelter any of the members that journeyed through the town. So this kid knew the owner? As many times as he had been to the inn, he had never seen Chikusa at all.

Upon arriving, the three took the back way. Sliding the door open Chikusa called out their arrival.

"Tadaima!" Slipping off her shoes and leaving it by the others, padding inside. Hidan and Kakuzu followed after her as they walked down the halls. She stopped outside a room and slid the rice paper door open and stepped inside. It was then that he heard the familiar voice of the hostess.

"Ah, Chikusa-chan," Her elderly voice called, "Your home a little late. What took you so long? You didn't get lost, did you?" The old woman chuckled.

"Nu-uh, Obaa-chan. I met some travelers in need of shelter for the evening." Upon that, Kakuzu entered the room. The old woman known as Riyuka recognized the miser.

"Ah, Kakuzu-san, so nice to see you again." She cooed. Chikusa was surprised that they already knew each other. Hidan popped in next and Riyuka looked to him, a little surprised.

"Oh, well who is this?" She walked up to Hidan and looked over to the other, "A new member?"

"My new partner, Hidan-"

"I can introduce myself, dammi-" Thwack!

"Ow, what the fu-" Thwack, thwack!

"There will be none of that filthy talk in my inn." Riyuka said, a firm grasp on her cane that she hit Hidan with. The priest grumbled and rubbed his sore head. Chikusa stifled her laughter until Riyuka turned to her.

"Chikusa-chan, have Kata and Kyoko get their rooms ready. And tell Saari to get a meal ready as well." She turned to the albino, "You go with her; I wish to speak with Kakuzu." Hidan sighed and left with the brat.

The old woman sat on the tatami mat flooring, tucking her legs under her. The Akatsuki member followed her example, sitting in front of her.

"Kakuzu," Said miser looked up, "You are probably wondering why Chikusa-chan is here and who she is, yes?" He nodded in reply. The elder sighed.

"Chikusa-chan's mother was a good friend of mine. Before we met, she and Chikusa-chan lived in the Mist village," She paused for moment, "However, over the years, times became hard when an assassin poisoned her and she fell very ill. For her daughter's sake, she came here and wished for me to look after her. She died the very next day," She heaved a breath as if to keep her voice from cracking with emotion, "That was three years ago and yet Chikusa-chan acts as though it never happened. The dear…" A knock was heard and she muttered a simple 'come in'.

"The rooms are ready and the meal is being prepared, Obaa-chan." Chikusa poked her head in, her usual bubbly smile in place with Hidan behind her. Riyuka smiled in return.

"Good, good. Get these two to their rooms now." The younger nodded and started walking down the hall, Hidan and Kakuzu trailing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Step step step_

_~Step Step Step~_

_Step Step Stop_

_~Step Step bump~_

_Twitch _

"Chikusa," The miser looked over his shoulder at her, "Why do you insist on following me everywhere?" He asked, a little annoyed. The snowy haired child had been following the Akatsuki member ever since he and Hidan had checked in to the bath house. The only places she didn't follow him were his room or the baths. To be honest, it was a little irritating.

Chikusa just giggled and didn't even bother to answer Kakuzu. He pinched the bridge of his nose and kept walking down the hall; Chikusa following behind him.

While Kakuzu had been rather annoyed by this, the girls that worked in the inn found it very cute. Whenever they saw little Chikusa following, they would just giggle and coo like old women. No offence to Riyuka. However, Hidan was just laughing his ass off. Then again, anything that annoyed the miser like this made him laugh.

Night came and went until morning took its shift. Strangely, Kakuzu hadn't seen nor heard of Chikusa that morning as they prepared to depart back to base. But Riyuka had a smile on her face the whole time. That old woman was up to something and Kakuzu didn't like it at all.

"Come back anytime, Kakuzu-san," Riyuka looked to Hidan, "And work on that mouth of yours, Hidan." Said albino clucked his tongue and headed off, not wanting to deal with getting another bruise from her cane.

Kakuzu bowed his head before turning on his heal and headed to the forest again with Hidan. Chikusa was probably still asleep, he supposed.

The morning was cool and the mist started to break at the rising sun to the east; the direction they were headed. Hidan kept complaining about how they had to leave so 'fucking early' as he put it.

"The food wasn't bad at all and the girls there weren't too fucking bad to look at either." He went on. Kakuzu was so close to just beating the crap out of the chattering albino. So…damn…close.

"But that old hag kept beating me with her fucking cane every damn time I said 'hell' or 'damn' or 'fu-" Rustling nearby stopped Hidan's rant and Kakuzu's built up anger. His green and red eyes narrowed in the direction. His thread-like tentacles unraveled on his left arm, hidden by the sleeve of his cloak. It could just be an animal…but he wouldn't take any chances. Until he witnessed what made the rustling.

A small tan rabbit jumped out from the bushes and a blurred dark blue figure followed, closing over the rabbit and tumbled right side up.

"I caught you, Usagi-san!"

Kakuzu blanked and took a closer looks at the 'figure'. He pulled back the hood of the oversized hoodie to see the familiar messy white hair and round, green eyes of-

"Chikusa." The miser stared down at the younger a tad surprised as well as Hidan.

"Brat, what the fuck are you doing here?" The priest asked so causally as she stood up, still holding the rabbit. She smiled sheepishly, laughing a little. Silence took over for a good 15 and half seconds until Kakuzu spoke up.

"You followed us, didn't you." He didn't ask as much he had stated a matter of factly. She just nodded, white locks bouncing. His eye twitched and poor bunny could sense the uneasy tension, squirming in Chikusa's arms, hopping out of her arms and scurrying back to the forest.

"Aw…" Chikusa pouted then turned back to the two and smiled.

"Brat, why the fuck would you follow us?" Hidan asked, crossing him arms as Kakuzu rubbed his temples.

"I want to come with you guys!" She replied.

Silence.

"Chikusa, go home," Kakuzu broke the silence, "Riyuka-san and the others will be worried if you just leave to follow us." But she just shook her head, determined to stay with them.

"Obaa-chan is the one who said I could go if I wanted!" She argued.

Silence again.

"That damn woman…" Kakuzu muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He couldn't just leave her in the middle of the forest; there could be other shinobi and rogues as well as wild animals. And he couldn't just bring her back to the inn; they had to get back to the base. He sighed and started off in the direction they were headed, "Don't fall behind." He said.

Chikusa 1 – Kakuzu 0

The snowy haired girl was practically glowing and ran up beside the miser while Hidan was behind him on his left. God, what were they going to tell Leader-sama? He would most likely go have a chat with Riyuka but she was a stubborn old woman and would probably persuade him to let her stay with Akatsuki. But who allows a kid to stay with a criminal organization!

The whole way there, Hidan was telling Chikusa about Jashin since she asked about the rosary. But Kakuzu warned not to convert her.

"I don't want another Jashin happy follower that bleeds all over the base." Kakuzu said, "It costs money to get those stains out." Hidan just yelled a string of curses of how 'Jashin-sama will show no mercy on non-believers!' or something like that; he wasn't really listening to the priest.

By late afternoon, they reached the sealed entrance to the base. Inside, they were welcomed with an explosion and yelling.

"Ahhhh! Senpai, please don't kill Tobi! Tobi didn't mean to break you art!" A person with an orange, swirly mask was running toward the three while another was chasing him.

"Tobi! I'll kill you, un!" Her had long blonde hair, partially done in a ponytail and his long bangs covering his left eye. The orange masked one hid behind us. Hidan and Kakuzu just stared at him without care.

"Tobi, why must you always cause a racket?" The miser stared down at him, knowing full well they were damages that would have to be fixed.

"B-but Tobi didn't mean to break it! Tobi is a good boy!" Chikusa giggled at how childish this person was. Said person looked down at her and instantly lit up, even though his face was hidden.

"Ah! A cute little girl-chan!" He spazzed and started introducing himself.

"Tobi's name is Tobi! And Tobi is a good boy!" Chikusa smiled.

"I'm Mamoi Chikusa." She said and Tobi ran over to the man she believed he was calling senpai before.

"This is Deidara-senpai! He's an artist!" Deidara looked to Chikusa who was absolutely fascinated.

"Nice to meet you, un." He said, starting to cool off from the earlier event but he took a double take at Chikusa, his face blank.

13 and a half seconds later…

"Why the hell do you have a kid, un!" The blonde bomber just about announced to the whole world.

Aaaaaaaaaaaand, there's the headache again. Kakuzu rubbed his temples, annoyed to no end by these people.

"It's a long story." He muttered and headed further into to the base with Hidan and Chikusa following close behind. Deidara and Tobi followed after the group, the blonde throwing questions here and there while the supposed good boy was chatting with Chikusa. Hidan was roughly telling Deidara what happened, with his usual multitude of curses and over exaggerations.

"You all are being rather loud, you know. " Chikusa looked forward where the rough voice came from and squeaked, hiding little ways behind the miser. It was a hunched over person with the Akatsuki cloak but she could hear and ominous rattling coming from the being.

"Ah, Sasori-no-danna," The blonde confronted the hunched over being, "Hidan and Kakuzu brought a little kid, un." He motioned to Chikusa, "Hidan was saying how she followed Kakuzu around and ended up coming back here with them, un." This, 'Sasori' person hummed in thought until he spoke up.

"She's small," He said, "But she could make a good addition to my collection when Leader-sama hears of this." Said small person blanked at that. Collection? What did he mean by collection? Wait…did he call her small?

"Ano," She spoke up, the group turning their heads toward her, "I'm not small, Sasori-san. In fact, I'm taller than you."

_Twitch_

"Brat…"

Uh oh. Chikusa immediately regretted her statement as the rattling grew louder and the back of 'Sasori' seemed to open, revealing a young redhead with brownish-hazel eyes and an annoyed expression. It was then that she realized that he was taller…but not by much. Chikusa looked from the 'body' to the redhead and then back again…And stared at the redhead for a good 21 seconds.

Sasori got irritated and sighed, "It's a puppet," His voice was different but it still had the formal sound to it, "It protects my real body." Chikusa nodded, understanding now. He suddenly leaned down, a very intimidating look on his face.

"**And I'm not short, either, brat**." And with that, he went back into his puppet and walked away from the group. Chikusa was blank faced, blinking until she turned to Kakuzu.

"He's funny, Kuzu-san." She smiled.

Dead-pan silence and many, many gay babies.

"…God dammit…" The miser facepalmed and Hidan had to go and get the last word before the author decided to end the chapter.

"It's Jashin-dammit, you dumbass!"

**Okay, sorry for the delay, everyone. With Christmas and New Years coming and going as well as break ending, I've been distracted.**

**I hope you all liked it and I plan on updating my other story,hopefully soon. Writer's block isn't fun, y'know.**

**Anywho, I don't own anything except for Chikusa and all that jazz. I tried to get Kakuzu to do this for me but I'm saving up for Sims 3**

**R & R!**

**Any flames will be used to cook fish by Chikusa. : P**


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat there in their leader's office, a heavy silence in the room. Konan stood to the right of the pierced leader, who was sitting in his little cloud of irritation.

Kakuzu sat in front of the desk, Chikusa waiting outside the door.

After Leader's little clod dissipated partially, he spoke up.

"I see…" He said, regaining his stoic demeanor. He sighed, and stood up. A talking to Riyuka would be necessary to discuss this situation. They were an elite criminal organization; they couldn't afford to have a child. Yes, a discussion would be necessary. He could only wonder what went through that old woman's head to make her think that doing this would be a good idea.

"Kakuzu," Pein looked to his loyal member, "For the time being, keep an eye on the child. I need to go have a word with Riyuka." As much as Kakuzu didn't want to- and he _really _didn't want to- he nodded and stood to leave.

As soon as he stepped outside the room, Chikusa invaded his bubble and showed no sign of leaving. Geez, it was like having a dog follow you around…or a duckling. Until Leader returned, he might as well have her know the names of the others. For all he knew, she might cling to one of them; most likely Konan since she's the only female in the organization. The miser and Chikusa headed to the sitting room where Itachi and Kisame were having a chat, Hidan was lounging in one of the plush seats and Sasori was casually drawing out plans for a new puppet. Strange. Usually he's locked up in his room.

"Sasori," Kakuzu gained the redheads attention, "Your working outside your room for once?" Sasori huffed in reply and threw a sharp glare at Chikusa, who didn't even notice it. Itachi looked to Kakuzu and Sasori's direction, wondering if what he was seeing was correct. The ex-waterfall ninja…with a little kid. Kisame stopped chatting after noticing the Uchiha focusing on something. His eyes followed his partner's line of sight and a shark grin found his face.

"Kakuzu-san," The sword master stood up, making his way to the elder, "You do know that there's a little kid following you, right?" Kakuzu shot a glare at the blue ninja.

"Kisame. Do you think of me as some fool who wouldn't notice someone following me?" The shark just grinned and held up his hands in defense.

"Just a question, y'know." He looked down to Chikusa, ruffling her hair, "And I thought everyone was scared of you!" He chuckled at the miser. Said miser's eye twitched in irritation.

"'Kuzu-san isn't scary, 'Same-san." Chikusa piped up, already giving the taller a nickname much like Kakuzu's. The shark chuckled at this and knelt down to her level.

"Oh? You don't think he's scary?" Chikusa replied by shaking her head no and smiling. The shark chuckled.

"You're a weird kid." He said, poking her in the forehead.

"Says the one who looks like a fucking sea creature and carries a big ass chakra eating sword." Hidan butted into the conversation while an obvious twitch met Kisame's eye.

"And you think _you're_ any more normal than me, Hidan." He stood up to his full height, facing the albino priest still lounging.

"At least _I_ looked fucking normal! I don't have fucking blue skin and gills, you damn fish!" They both kept arguing back and forth while Kakuzu rubbed his temples, Saosri muttered to himself obliviously annoyed with the noise and Itachi was...well, being Itachi and not saying a thing. Chikusa was still smiling, oblivious of the killer intent looming off of Kisame and Hidan as the debate of normality continued.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" A shout was heard from the orange masked spazz we all know as Tobi that was followed by a smash more yelling and an explosion.

"Chikusa-chan!" Said orange masked spazz sprinted into the room, hiding behind the much shorter one who just kept smiling and blinking at him.

"TOBI, UN!" The pissed bomber blonde followed in the room, his face black – most likely from the explosion from earlier – and his blue eye narrowed in the direction of mister lollipop mask behind Chikusa. Sasori looked up from the plans he was working on to look at the pissed off blonde.

"Brat," The redhead got his attention, "Do you really plan on killing Tobi with that poor excuse of art of yours?"

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

And there goes the debate bomb of the artists again.

"What the hell are you talking about, danna! If anything is a poor excuse for art, it's your puppets, un!"

"Brat, everyone knows that art is eternal and everlasting."

"Art is fleeting, not eternal! Art is a bang, un!"

Almost everyone in the room, even Kisame and Hidan who stopped fighting when the explosion happened, facepalmed. The only ones who didn't were the fighting artists, Itachi (because he could care less) and Chikusa who simply listened to their argument in fascination.

"Fleeting, un!" The blonde argued.

"Eternal, brat." The redhead growled.

"Why not both?" The new voice made everyone pause and look at the youngest in the room.

"Why can't art be _both_ and still be beautiful?" Chikusa seemed to be pondering and thinking out loud.

"Fireworks as pretty and fleeting and a picture of the fireworks are just as beautiful." The two artists stared at Chikusa, processing what she said. But there was something that everyone knew about the two artists. They were pretty hardheaded and always _they _were right. They both sat in front of Chikusa, the debate still up.

"Smaller Brat," Chikusa looked at the redhead, "If art was fleeting and perished so quickly, then what would be the point?" She hummed in thought until Deidara piped up.

"But if art was eternal, than it wouldn't be exciting and lively as an artist would want their work to be, un." That's a good point, too.

"If you like that pathetic excuse that isn't even art, than no one will take you seriously." Ah, the old persuasion trick. And Sasori was playing it to get Chikusa on his side of the argument. Majority rules.

Deidara's eye twitched, "If you like eternal things like danna, than everyone will think you are boring and unexciting, un." It was an all-out battle at that point. They kept giving fake reasons why their art was real art. Chikusa looked to a very annoyed Kakuzu and smiled.

"This is fun, huh, 'Kuzu-san." She said as the blonde and redhead never seized their debate.

The miser just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn you, Riyuka…"

* * *

><p><strong>le me: I know this is crap, but please bear with me here. *Cloud of depression and stress*<strong>

**Chikusa: Don't be upset, Froggy-san! I'm sure the readers don't mind, Right, 'Kuzu-san?**

**Kakuzu: ...**

**Chikusa: 'Kuzu-san, I know you're upset about not getting paid for this but Froggy-san is in a cloud of depression!**

**le me: *Currently joining Tamaki in the Corner of Woe***

**Hidan: Fuck it! R&R so the bitch can continue the fucking story!**

**le me: FUCK YOU, HIDAN! **

**Hidan: YOU WISH YOU FUCKING COULD!**

**Kakuzu: *Covering Chikusa's ears* Like the idiot said...Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy, everyone!**

**Sorry for the hella long delay**

**But I dun did it and made the new chapter **

**I could tell some of you were bored of Chikusa's happy, hyper personality**

**So I decided to throw a surprise for you hint hint**

**Hope you enjoy it~! Guys, if you would do the honors!**

**Chikusa: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hidan: This bitch doesn't own anything but the brat here**

* * *

><p>There was silence between the elder inn keeper and the Akatsuki leader. Both sat in the tatami room. Riyuka sipped the tea one of her inn girls made for them; not saying a word. Pein sat patiently, waiting for her to address him first. The elder set down her tea, and looked straight back at the ginger haired leader.<p>

"So, Pein-sama," She smiled her gentle elder smile, "What brings you to my inn? Are the others doing alright?" Pein sighed but kept his steady gaze. Riyuka was one of his most trusted allies, taking care of his subordinates when they travel through the town but this was strictly business.

"Riyuka-san, you know why I am here." He said while the elder just kept smiling, "I want to know why you allowed a _child_ to follow one of my subordinates, to the base with other _s-rank criminals_ and expect me not to come here and demand to know what went through your head to let her do such a thing."

Riyuka paused from sipping her tea, her lips pressed into a thin line. She set her tea down on the table between them, heaving a sigh before look straight into the leaders rippled eyes.

"Chikusa-chan is no ordinary child, Pein-sama." She said simply, the elder not breaking their eye contact.

"What makes you say so?" The ginger haired leader wanted answers, not vague excuses. But Riyuka was not being her loving, care free self when she said that. This was the first time Pein had seen her so serious.

"I guess I should start from the beginning…" Their tea had long gone cold but neither had taken a notice.

* * *

><p>The once somewhat peaceful verbal argument between the artists had gone in all out fighting. Kisame and Hidan were taking cover from the rain of poison needles and clay explosions from behind the toppled furniture. Chikusa and Kakuzu were using an overturned couch as a shield from the artist battle going on. Itachi and Tobi had left at the first sign of weapons being drawn.<p>

Kakuzu was already thinking of the maiming he would give those two for their destructive opinions that caused all of the damage. The total cost of repairs he had in mind was just strengthening his bloodlust for the duo. He took it upon himself to stop the madness before they destroyed the whole base.

Standing from his "shield", his black threads unwound themselves and slithered from his sleeves. The threads shot out and grabbed both artists. Startled, Deidara had thrown a small spider in the miser's direction. The explosion sent him into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and knocking him unconscious. The battle between Sasori and Deidara stopped at that point but they weren't staring at the miser; they were staring at the shocked Chikusa, fully standing with her jade eyes wide and staring right at Kakuzu. Her face lacked a smile and her little body subtly was shaking, and tears threatening to fall. Deidara felt a pinch of guilt and slowly reached out to the younger.

"Uh, Chikusa-chan? Are you alri-" The blonde stopped when she turned sharply toward him, causing him to step back.

"You…" She choked out. Deidara let out a small gasp, seeing chakra beginning to envelop the nine-year-old. Hidan and Kisame stood up from their barrier, watching the spectacle in shock and curiosity. Sasori's eye brows furrowed, taking a cautious step back as her chakra flared and her tears dropped.

"Y-you hurt, Kuzu-san!" Chikusa's hands balled into tense fists, chakra flaring like an agitated cat's fur, "Y-you hurt h-him!"

Tears were running down her cheeks, and she was choking back sobs, still looking at Deidara like he had killed a puppy. The blonde had his hands in front of him, showing he meant peace but she didn't break her eye contact.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed, and it was then that she gripped the side of the overturned couch beside her, _and heaved it up above her head_; her wails and sobs acting as a battle cry as she launched the couch in the blonde's direction.

Dodging the flying couch, Deidara thought over his plan. He couldn't use any clay on her; he didn't want to harm her, and anymore explosions will make the base collapse. He ducked from being hit by an arm chair, Chikusa now wailing and tears blinding her in her fit of strength. She had even begun to use the other couch like a club and swinging at the others, who dodged and even brought out their respectable weapons. Sasori was by Kakuzu, trying to make him come to and possibly calm the fair haired child. Chikusa now threw the large dining table toward Hidan, her couch club now stuck in the stone wall.

"Kakuzu, Chikusa is on a rampage! Snap out of it!" Sasori was shaking the incapacitated miser, who was slowly waking up and rubbing his sore head from his meeting with the wall.

He came to at the sound of another wail from a rampaging Chikusa, throwing the last armchair at Kisame. Her chakra was flaring and out of control like her. Her throat was sore from her yells and the tears didn't stop falling from her jade orbs. Kakuzu stood up quickly, shaking his head to rid of the sudden dizziness. He released his threads, launching them to the unstable girl.

"Kisame! Have Samehada ready!" Kakuzu yelled over Chikusa's screeches. He had bound her arms to her, making her thrash and flare her chakra in panic. She kicked and screamed and sobbed but she didn't tire out.

At Kakuzu's nod, Kisame waved Samehada over the flailing girl, absorbing her chakra and slowly beginning to exhaust her. Every time he did, she flailed her legs more, screamed louder, and flared her chakra more. After almost ten minutes, she had passed out from her hysterical crying and mass chakra usage. Everyone let out a breath of relief now that Chikusa had calmed down.

Kakuzu's threads loosened on her limp form, picking her up with his own arms. He looked from her tear streaked face to the damage she did. The damage from Sasori and Deidara's brawl worsened from her rampage. Table snap in half, sofa smashed into the wall, armchairs nothing but split wood and shredded cushion, and walls cracked and crumbling. How was he ever going to explain this to Pein?

"Maybe we should get out of here before the whole base collapses on us, un." Deidara broke the momentary silence, eyeing the cracked stone that threatened to give in at any moment from the constant bashing from Chikusa and Deidara's prior explosions. They each nodded in agreement, Kisame nominating himself to fetch Konan, Itachi, and Tobi.

The rest ventured outside the base, waiting by the mouth of the cave for the three others. Kakuzu shifted Chikusa onto his back and his hands under her knees. She was still out cold, her breaths slow and her face relaxed of all tension from before. When Konan and the others arrived, the blue haired angel didn't look the least bit pleased.

"I demand an explanation at once." Her calm voice was tense and her angular amber eyes narrowed at the other members, sans Itachi and Tobi. The other members looked to each other, then back to the paper angel. Deidara stepped up, a bit flustered at her quiet anger towards them.

"Well you see, Sasori-no-danna and I got into an argument and-"

"The brat was clumsy and threw a bomb at Kakuzu, who was trying to subdue the fight and wound up unconscious-"

"And the Chikusa went on a fucking rampage and started throwing the fucking furniture everywhere-"

"Kakuzu-san woke up at that point and bound her while I used Samehada to absorb her chakra-"

"She eventually gave into exhaustion but the base had received immense damage from both her, and Deidara and Sasori's brawl prior." Kakuzu finished.

Konan stared at the members that just explained the situation to her. She blinked owlishly then looked to the unconscious girl on Kakuzu's back. The paper angel mentally reviewed the story over and over, all the while staring at Chikusa. Just trying to wrap her brain around the fact that she has such unstable strength.

It was then that cave that housed their hideout gave in and crumbled.

Konan closed her eyes, not even looking to the collapsed cave entrance. Her eye twitched subtly, her anger not showing but the members could feel her agitation. Konan eventually breathed and relaxed her tensed shoulders. No use being angry over it, she thought to herself, just be calm. She opened her eyes, the others looking to her for guidance since Pein was not there nor were any of his paths.

The blue haired beauty opened out her palm flat, a small paper butterfly fluttering. She released it, a message to Pein that they would move to their secondary base until otherwise. When the paper butterfly fluttered off to find Pein, Konan headed down the path and the others following behind her. She was quietly seething and frustrated from the others' careless behavior that cost them a base. She could only hope Pein would have mercy on them and Chikusa.

And with that thought, the group continued to their secondary hideout, praying that their leader will have answers and peace of mind upon his return.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think? <strong>

**And don't worry about Riyuka's explanation; that'll be next chapter [if i ever do it *coughcough*]**

**But anyway, I hope you guys liked it**

**Konan: Please R&R**


End file.
